Photo Shoot
by ValentineandVasty
Summary: What happens on a shoot, goes home with the guys M X M X M Underage mating, you have been warned...


**I'M ALIVE! Well, here's a self set story I've been working on~ **

**WARNING **

**This DOSE contain sex with a Underage Vulpix. PROCEED WITH CATION. **

* * *

I'm on a boat ride with the kitsune brothers again for another photo shoot. Peter, my close Ninetails friend and his thirteen year old brother, which was coming for the first time, Saturn, a Vulpix.

"Hey Sodic, how you holding back there!?"

Peter yells from the steering wheel, he said in a mocking tone.

"Good! Not sea sick yet!"

I respond jokingly, it's just the way we are with each other. I look over at Saturn which isn't looking to hot. He looks quite queasy just sitting there in the back of the motor boat with me.

"Yo, Sat, you ain't looking that hot right now."

He looks at me with an unamused look on his face.

"N-not cool man! I-I don't like being on b-boa-"

He gets cut off as he quickly turns around and vomits over the edge of the boat. He groans and wipes the area around his mouth with one of his tails.

"You know I'm s-sea sick..."

I scoot to his side and pat him on the back.

"Just screwing around with you kid~"

He giggles slightly.

"I know, just don't feel good right now..."

I chuckle and get up and walk over to Peter's side.

"Yeah, you're brother isn't doing so hot right now~"

He smirks and kisses me quickly. Oh, and I should mention that Peter and I are mates. Very passionate mates as well, we don't mate around Saturn, but when we're at my house and Saturn is out with my sis, we fuck like mad...

"Sodic, Dude, are you seriously getting hard on the boat?"

I stop dozing off and meet up with my mate's eyes, I realized that there is a noticeable bulge in my shorts.

"Oh! Fuck! Sorry Peter, was thinking of us again!~"

Peter giggles softly before turning his attention back to the horizon.

"Oh, land ho!~"

I look to the horizon as well and see the island we were going for the shoot. I could barely make it out, but we could grasp the concept of its size. It was a pretty big island as well.

"Yo, Saturn! We're coming up on the island!"

I yell back at the twelve year old, which bolts up and runs over to see it.

"F-finally! I can get off this boat!~"

He sits on a nearby seat, I shortly follow and sit down next to Saturn. He rests his legs on my lap, right on my... member... which was still hard. I blush deeply when he looks at me with a slightly curious expression on his face.

"What's that?... in your sh-"

I cut him off.

"Could you please get your legs off of me?"

He nods and quickly takes them off and sits upright.

"Alright, we're coming up quick! We'll be there in a minute or two!"

I nod in response and blush as I look at Saturn again, still looking at me with the same confused expression on his face. We get there quickly and dock the boat with ease. I pull out my clothing chest out from a storage box on broad our vessel and wave to Saturn and motion Peter to follow me.

"Okay, little bro, stay here, we'll be right back."

Saturn nods and we walk off to a nearby thicket.

"Dude, learn to keep it sheathed until we get to the island."

Peter tells me, I let out a sigh.

"Sorry man, just..."

I let out another sigh, but then peter lifts my chin so I'm looking him straight in the eyes.

"Hey, we're mates, Sodic, it's fine. Right now, I could get you off real quick~"

He smiles at me as he reaches down to undo my belt. I help him out and soon enough, Peter puts my shorts aside. He rubs the bulge in my boxers, then pulls them down as well. He starts rubbing my sheath at a brisk pace, he giggles cutely when my deep red member slid out of my sheath.

"There you are big boy~"

He coos out as he licks the exposed length of my cock.

"Ah~ I love your warm tongue dear!~"

He giggles again then takes my stiffening cock into his hot maw. I let out a long moan as he slowly slides his lips down my cock. I put a paw on the back of his head as he continues to bob his head up and down the length of my swelling cock. He deep throats me and I push down on the back of his head and start thrusting in. He quickly starts gagging and pushes on my inner thigh, telling me to stop. I quickly pull back.

"Hey, Peter, you okay?"

He's looking behind me, in a state of shock.

"Um... hey, Peter, you alright? I-I didn't face fuck you tha-"

I look at what my mate was looking at, it was Saturn, he was pale as a ghost. I was first to look at his five inch erection in his paw.

"S-s-sodic... H-hey..."

A deep blush creeps across all of our faces, now realizing the situation. I pull away from peter and reach for my boxers, but realize that I would be leaving Peter hanging, I look at the large bulge in his shorts. I look back at Saturn, now trying to hide his cock.

"I-I'm sorry brother! I-I was curious of what you two were doing!"

I get up and so dose Peter.

"H-hey... Saturn... don't be scared... we're not mad... just surprised."

He tells his younger brother.

"R-really? You to Sodic?"

I slowly nod in response. He blushes then gets up.

"Well, we should actually do what we're here for now..."

I tell Peter, he quickly nods in response.

"Let me get my lenses and get dressed up hon~"

He gets up and walks back to the boat, as he leaves, Saturn walks up to me, with a blush still on his face. I can tell he was still looking at my penis.

"S-sodic?"

I look down at him.

"Yeah?"

He grins slightly.

"How dose it fell?"

I look around then peak at the boat, it was obvious that my mate was getting himself off. I look back at Saturn.

"Sit down."

He dose so quickly.

"Spread you legs."

He dose so, but with hesitance.

"Like this?"

I nod, then I get down on my knees and start to nuzzle his semi erect cock.

"Nhg... Sodic, are you sure my brother wouldn't be mad if he finds us doing this?"

I stop and look up at him.

"Don't worry, it's okay~"

I go back to pleasing the younger Vulpix. I lick his stiffening cock, making him yip softly, I feel him put a paw on the back of my head as he stands up. He puts his paws on both sides of my head and starts humping into my mouth.

"Ohhhhhh!~ Sodic!~ You feel amazing!~"

I let him continue his rapid thrusting into my mouth, I taste and feel his warm pre squirt out onto my tongue and down my throat.

"Ah~ I feel pressure~ a lot of it!~"

I watch him pull out and thrust all the way back in and he repeats the action over and over again. I see with every time he pulled back his knot swelling up. He lets out a cute howl as he pushes his knot into my maw and cums into my mouth. I hear his heavy panting as he pulls his knot out of my mouth.

"Wow... Sodic~"

I look at his still wet cock, slightly dripping still. I lick him clean and then get up off my knees.

"Was that good?"

I ask him while getting my clothes together.

"Yeah~ You're really good~"

I put on the first set out of the fifteen sets for today's shoot. I look at the first set I would put on, a short cut, daisy yellow T-shirt, sleeveless, and showing off my midriff. Paired with a knee height skirt. I look at Saturn, now pulling his shorts back up.

"Do you think this looks cute?"

I ask him holding the clothing over my body. He looks at me, he looks at it for a few seconds, then gives his opinion.

"It dose, but for you, you might want to pull the top down a bit more."

I nod then quickly get into it. As I finish adjusting it all, Peter comes back with his camera.

"Hey!~ It looks good on you~"

He adds a small whistle after, making me blush lightly.

"Okay, okay!~ Don't flatter me hon~"

We share a laugh then we walk over to the cite he pick out himself.

"Wow... This place is nice~"

I look at the area, black sand, the water was clear, and it perfectly reflected the afternoon sun and sky.

"Yeah... this is why I love this place..."

We then get situated and find where we're to shot the photos.

"Alright, Sodic, could you sit on that rock for me?"

I nod and sit down on the worn down rock, it was smooth... very smooth.

"Like this?"

He looks at me.

"Okay, close you legs."

I do so and he gives me a thumbs up, he positions his camera and snaps the first few photos.

"Good!~ Now, could you lie down?"

I do so.

"Oh, on your back please.~"

I giggle and lie down on the rock, I quickly bolt up.

"Ow! Hot rock!"

I rub my back as Peter walk over to me and put a paw on my back.

"Heh, sorry hon~ just lean on it for me.~"

I nod and lean on the rock.

"Okay!~ Perfect!"

He starts taking pictures of me, this continued on so for the rest of the fourteen shoots. Always changing position, a couple of profiles for the public. After a solid two hours the shoot was over. I let out a sigh of relief and then put a paw on my belly.

"Well, that was good and all, but I'm starved!~"

Given I couldn't eat until AFTER the shoot.

"Okay Sod~ I'll unpack the food.~"

Saturn yips happily.

"Finally! We're going to eat food!"

I chuckles as I ruffle the fur on his head.

"Yeah kid, I'm as starved as you are."

We follow Peter back to the boat, I watch him open a refrigerated compartment and pulls out a basket, a blanket, and a beach umbrella from a separate compartment.

"Okay, I'll go set up now.~"

We both nod as Peter walks off to the site where we took the set.

"Well, Saturn... about earlier..."

He blushes and hugs me.

"Hey, it felt good~ I'm not complaining~"

I smile and brush the fur tuffet on his head. I look at myself, now in a short, yellow skirt and a tank top.

"So... what do you wa-."

I was going to ask him what he wanted to talk about, but Peter came back with a smile on his muzzle.

"You didn't take as long as I thought you would dear~"

Peter chuckles.

"Yeah, I did take much less time than I usually do~"

We both get up and walk off to the cite with him. When we approach, we find it neatly set up with a lantern set up and the basket neatly positioned in the middle. Three champagne glasses are set up around the dimly lit lantern.

"Wow..."

I look at the horizon, the sun is slowly sinking behind it.

"T-this... is beautiful... Peter..."

I say with a blush, he quickly pulls me towards him.

"I wanted to make this special for us~"

I smile as he lets me out of his arms, we all sit down and Peter opens the basket. He takes out a few sandwiches, a bag of cherries, and something that surprised me. It was a tall bottle of his father's wine.

"W-what? You didn't!"

I say shocked.

"Oh, yes I did~"

Saturn tilts his head.

"What about me?"

We both laugh.

"Don't worry, I got you bro~"

He takes out a bottle of Pepsi for the younger Vulpix. He then turns to talk to me.

"Hey, Sodic, did you bring a cork screw?"

I giggle.

"Yeah, brought my pocket knife with me~"

I take the knife out of the shorts I wore over to the island, then blush, now realizing they got a bit messy from what Saturn and I did back before the shoot.

"Hey, Sod?"

I look back, now feeling guilt.

"Peter... could I tell you something?"

I look at Saturn, he blushes madly.

"Of course.~"

I sigh, look at Saturn, then to my mate.

"Saturn and I... well... I gave your brother head..."

He looks at me, the starts to giggle, then starts laughing.

"Why a-are you laughing? Y-you're not mad?"

Peter soon catches his breath.

"How could I? What do you think I was doing to get myself off on the boat while you two were doing that?~"

We both blush deeply.

"Y-you were watching us bro?"

Saturn says.

"Yeah, Hey, if you could see someone, they can see you~"

I soon start to chuckle half-heartedly, still a bit embarrassed.

"And is also why I said "Us""

I look at Saturn and he looks at me.

"O-oh!~"

I then shake it off and hand him the pocket knife, the cork screw already out. He quickly takes the cork out of the bottle with a loud pop and he pours himself and me a glass. He passes the Pepsi bottle to Saturn, then passes the food out and places the bag of cherries on the center of the blanket next to the lantern. I unwrap my sandwich and start eating it, I hold onto my glass and gingerly sip from it as I watch the other two eat. Peter scoots closer to me, until we bump hips, we share a giggle. He puts an arm around my shoulders.

"I think we should start after this..."

He whispers to me.

"That sounds good hon~"

I whisper back and we share a kiss quickly. I soon feel another arm go over my shoulder, it was Saturn.

"So, bro, are you sure I could join you two?"

He nods and ruffles the fur on his head.

We all share a giggle before we realize we all have been done for a while now.

"Well, would you look at that~"

Peter says as he puts the cork back in the bottle.

"Guess we can start with our "Special night" now~"

I add on. Peter pulls me into a kiss and Saturn watches us with a deep blush across his face. I manage to push Peter onto his back during our kiss, he only let out a moan as I did so. He gropes my chest as we continue our kiss and I put a paw on the back of his head. The flavor of him was getting to me now, his tongue tasted faintly of cherries, as so with most of his body. I feel the pressure in my groin build up slowly as we are forced to pull out of our kiss. Peter puts a paw on my waist and slowly rubs my hip.

"Ready to take me in now hon?~"

I look at him, a lustful haze slightly obscuring my sight.

"Ye-"

"W-what about me?"

We both jump slightly, Peter looks at his brother and blushes.

"You want to give us a go?"

He asks his younger brother, which quickly responds with a nod.

"Sodie hon?~ Do you mind to... take my brother for his first ride?~"

Me, not in my right mind as of now, said "Yes".

Peter motions for his brother to get under me as he puts me on all fours on the ground. Saturn complies and gets under me, my bulge rubbing against his tails.

"W-wait! Bro? Don't you usually put Sod's penis in your mouth first?"

Peter looks at him, then motions us to get up.

"Yeah~ Go a head then~"

Saturn looks at me then puts a paw on the waist band of the pair of panties I was wearing and pulls them down. My cock is exposed to the young Vulpix, he blushes at the sight.

"O-oh!~ You're really big~"

Saturn looks up at me.

"Do you want me to start rubbing you?"

I nod and take his paw and put it on my cock. Saturn slowly rubs it from base to tip.

"Heh~ Something tells me you've been watching us when we did this before~"

He blushes cutely.

"I-I do sometimes~"

I pet him slowly as his strokes get faster and faster. He yips slightly as he rubs over a certain part of my cock, I let out a low growl as well.

"That felt weird, what-"

I takes his paw off my cock.

"Loosen up your grip a bit, you hurt my barbs~"

I rub over my barbs lightly.

"I-I'm sorry Sodic... I di-"

I put a finger over his lips.

"I know you didn't mean it~"

I smile and put his paw back onto my dick. He starts rubbing again, this time with less of a squeeze. I let out long moans as he dose so. I look up to see Peter jerking off to us, but he doesn't just jerk off to us for long. As I expected, he takes advantage that my mouth was open to put his cock into my mouth and down my throat. I smile as I deep throat him as his brother jerks me off. I moan as Saturn decides to make his advance to start licking my full seven inches.

"It tastes kinnda weird..."

He said with a slight hesitance in his voice.

"Don't worry bro~ He takes a while to get used to~"

He nods and takes my length into his maw, he gags lightly after taking the first four inches into his mouth. I was in paradise, with both of my closest friends. I shuddered as I felt my climax already approaching. I moan against Peter's cock as he rubs my throat and continues thrusting lightly into my throat. I start to thrust into Saturn's mouth, he takes it gagging, but he was able to handle me, spines and all~. I let out a gasp as I let the young vulpine take my full load right into his throat. He gags and pulls off, multiple spurts of my cum splatters on top of his head as he coughs out any of my seed that went the wrong way. Peter then rams his knot into my mouth and groans as he cums into my mouth. I swallow his full load and then pull out.

"You okay kid~"

I ask Saturn as I wipe off my maw. He coughs a bit then responds.

"A-a bit to much for me~ Tastes a bit funny~"

He wipes off his messy muzzle with one of his tails.

"Ready to continue you two?~"

I nod and I pull down Saturn's shorts, his dark red length that I sucked off earlier today right in my face again. I rub his thigh and look up at him.

"Ready for me Saturn?~"

He gets down on all fours and shakes his ass sexily at me, I put my body above his. Peter then gets above me and immediately rams his full length, except his knot into my ass. I let out a loud moan and try to control myself so I don't hurt the virgin Vulpix.

"Nhg~ Ready to take it in Sat?~"

He looks back at me.

"O-okay~ Take it easy~"

I control my self and slowly push my cock into Saturn's ass.

"Ow! To muuuuuuch!~"

I couldn't pull back, Peter was pushing closer to me with each thrust.

"Ah!~"

I feel the rest of my length slide into his ass, his walls squeezing me tightly since nothing had been put inside there before.

"Sorry kid!~"

I continue to pump into Saturn's ass and Peter pushes harder against my ass with each of his thrusts.

"Ah~ Sodic hon!~"

I moan both of their names as I both get and fuck with the two that I'm closest with.

"Sod!~ Gonna cum!~"

I moan out.

"Same here you two~"

Saturn lets out a light whimper as he falls face first onto the ground as his arms give away from my pounding. I grab his hips and ram in roughly as I finally cum deep into my mate's brother's tight tail hole. Peter lets out a deep growl as he ties my ass and cums inside of me. With Peter's orgasm prolonging mine, Saturn's belly swelled slightly, the fullness causing the vulpine to cum onto the picnic blanket beneath us. I pull out of Saturn's now gaping asshole, a slight flow follows me pulling out. I fall back on Peter, the two of us still being tied together.

"That was great Hon~"

Peter tells me in a calm, quiet voice.

"How about you Saturn?~"

He looks up at us, dead tired.

"That... was... amazing~ Thanks... for letting me join you two~"

He smiles at us before passing out, a smile still plastered across his muzzle. After an hour and a half, Peter was able to pull out and then we got dressed. We were able to get Saturn dressed without waking him up and were able to clean up and get on the boat. I ended up crashing out on the boat ride home. A few hours later I am shaken awake by my mate.

"Hey Sod~ We're back~"

It was early morning, Saturn was fast asleep in Peter's arms.

"Okay Petie~"

I get up and off the boat as we soon head back to my apartment. I have to admit, it felt weird, but, having sex with a cub was a new experience, also my first three way. Usually photo shoots don't excite me much, but, if this were to happen more often, I would jump on the opportunity for sure~

* * *

**That's all folks! Well, this came out better then I fought~ See ya'll later~ Vasty out!~**


End file.
